For certain equipment, particularly that used for data processing, it is desirable to shield power supply and power interconnect cables to reduce electromagnetic interference (EMI). For this purpose, it is known to use a power supply cable in which the individually insulated power and equipment grounding conductors are surrounded by a metallic braid. The braid is covered by a flexible, insulating, moisture-resistant jacket. Prior art connector structures for this purpose commonly are quite complicated and expensive to produce and generally rely upon a metal shell to accomplish at least a portion of the shielding.